


The Next Voice You Hear

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter and Integra join Seras in the U.S. to try diplomacy with Iscariot, but Walter has other motives for the trip. (Gonzoverse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Voice You Hear

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece for the 30_kisses project on LiveJournal. This one is on the theme, "in a good mood."

Sir Integral Hellsing sat at her desk and rubbed her temples for a moment. She had thought that the near-destruction of London and her own imprisonment was bad, but diplomacy was worse.

With some regret, she picked up the phone.

"Walter, I need to see you for a moment. I'm afraid I have bad news."

He was in the doorway immediately, a very troubled look on his face.

"What's happened? Not something in New York?"

Sir Integral sighed. "I thought sending Alucard and Seras there to work alongside Iscariot on neutral ground would be the best choice. But Enrico Maxwell has changed his mind and is having some sort of tantrum after all. He's threatening to bring Father Anderson over and once Alucard sees him our little truce will be destroyed."

Walter was looking at her strangely. "That's all? No one's been hurt?"

"Hurt? No, of course not. Whatever this vampire threat in New York turns out to be, it's no match for us. Or even for Iscariot. I suspect Maxwell wanted me to send those two for show."

She noticed that Walter looked extremely relieved now for some reason, but she was sure her next words would change that.

"The problem is that I'm going to have to fly over myself and deal with Maxwell. Captain Newman is doing a fine job leading the troops here and he can be left in charge. Things are calm in England now in any case."

Walter nodded. "Very well; I shall be at Captain Newman's disposal then."

Sir Integral held up her hand. "That's just it. I need you to come with me. You can co-ordinate communications with the manor here and our other bases. Plus it just looks bad to Maxwell if I go over by myself with no assistant. I know you're not fond of traveling, Walter, but I really have no choice."

Walter's eyes widened at this, but he didn't seem in the least disturbed. "I see. I'll make the arrangements right now."

"Is there any way to get on a commercial flight that can leave within twenty-four hours?"

He nodded, and she was sure now that he seemed to be smiling. "Certainly, my lady. We have connections with the airlines. We'll be off very quickly."

As he walked off down the hall, she was certain she heard him humming to himself. He wasn't one to complain to his superiors, at least at this age, but she knew that he hated going even as far as Scotland. Why was he in such a good mood about flying overseas? She shook her head and went back to her work.

Integral had a few more traumatic phone calls to make to Maxwell, Alucard, and others during the waiting time, as well as arrangements for Hellsing Manor. Walter was mostly busy packing for them both, though once she came into the office to find him speaking in a low voice into the phone, again with a smile on his face. When he saw her he hung up immediately and reminded her that they would leave in a few hours.

The flight was as tedious as they all were, and they both spent most of it sleeping. Integral complained at regular intervals; Walter listened sympathetically but said little for himself.

Everyone involved in the current fiasco was currently staying in a large hotel in New York City. By the time Integral and Walter landed and arrived there it was already nine o'clock in the evening. Integral told Walter he had just as soon turn in for the night; they could deal with Iscariot in the morning.

But when she got to her room and checked her messages there was one from Maxwell demanding a meeting at eleven o'clock. She sighed. She was starting to hate this trip even more.

When she went to Maxwell's suite, she found him sitting in a chair, with two priests she had never seen before sitting on the couch near him. Alucard was already there, and already looked bored.

"Sir Integral," nodded the priest. "Where are the others?"

Alucard spoke up then. "Seras Victoria asked if she could go down to the hotel bar. I thought that was a rather stupid activity for a vampire but saw no reason to prevent her."

"And your assistant?" Maxwell said to Sir Integral.

"He's lying down in his room," she replied. "I told him he could turn the phone off until morning, so no one could disturb him. He needed rest."

She was about to add that he was not a young man but didn't care to show further weakness to Iscariot.

"Go get him," said Enrico Maxwell. "Then he can help us round up the girl, unless you care to go down to the bar yourself, Sir Integral?"

"This is insane," she retorted. "I'm not going to wake Walter up for your little power play."

"You're going to throw months of negotiations down the drain for the sake of an old man's nap?" asked Maxwell.

Integral was infuriated but rose from her seat.

"Fine, I'll go."

When she left, both Alucard and Maxwell trailed behind her. She reached Walter's room and knocked but there was no answer.

"It's a suite, like yours," said Integral. "I'll have to open this and go knock on the bedroom door." She held out a key-card and inserted it into the lock.

The three of them entered. As Integral walked past the couch she noticed a very out-of-place object and picked it up.

"What on earth is the police girl's uniform shirt doing in Walter's room?"

As she finished speaking they all heard the faint but unmistakable sound of a feminine voice moaning incoherently. Integral dropped the shirt and stood stock still. Alucard began to chuckle and even Maxwell was smirking.

"This is going to turn out like a situation comedy, right?" Integral asked in a low, stunned voice. "She changed her blouse because this one needed sewing, and he's giving her an innocent neck rub in there. Yes, that's got to be it."

The voice uttered a high pitched whimper now.

"I don't think anyone's ever had a neck rub that good," whispered Alucard as the sounds grew more intense.

"I'm not sure anyone's ever had an orgasm that good," said Maxwell, also keeping his voice down.

"How would you know?" asked Integral.

"How would you?" the priest retorted. "Are you sure it's the butler in there with her? I don't hear him."

Alucard was doing something involving tendrils and the door frame. Integral hissed at him to stop and he backed away.

"It's Walter all right. He's not talking because his mouth is occupied. You see, he's--"

"I get the idea," Integral retorted.

"Are you sure? It's a Latin word with eleven letters," replied the vampire.

"You're disgusting, Alucard," she said, ignoring Maxwell who had begun counting on his fingers.

The three of them glared at each other, the noises providing a disturbing background, until Integral finally spoke again.

"So, which one of us is going to knock?"

Maxwell snickered. "I changed my mind. We can have our meeting without the happy couple."

"Thank you," said Integral, leaving the room with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Is Walter in trouble now?" asked Alucard as they went down the hallway.

"How would I know?" asked Integral.

It hit her as she said it how badly she had misinterpreted his words, but he was already laughing too hard to reply.


End file.
